


Two Naked Men in a Locked Room

by VivArney



Category: I Spy (1965)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An "I Spy Returns" piece</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Naked Men in a Locked Room

Robinson:  
Hey, Pard, long time, no see.

Scott:  
Don't you "Hey Pard" me, Kelly!

Robinson:  
What's got you so fired up?

Scott:  
Why'd you let her do it?

Robinson:  
She asked to join up, ya know? I didn't force her.

Scott:  
Like hell she did!

Robinson:  
You just don't want to believe it, because you're her father

Scott:  
All that time - I thought she was in medical school.

Robinson:  
She asked me not to tell you anything.

Scott:  
And you did what a "recruit" asked you to do? She's my DAUGHTER, damnit!

Robinson:  
She's good, Scotty, damn good.

Scott:  
I don't want her to be good. I want her to be... 

Robinson:  
Safe?

Scott:  
Yeah, I guess so.

Robinson:  
The world isn't safe, Scotty, I don't think it ever was.

Scott:  
Things were different before.

Robinson:  
It certainly wasn't safe when we were her age.

Scott:  
But we were... Damn!

Robinson:  
We were rookies too once, remember?

Scott:  
How would you feel if your kid was out there?

Robinson:  
He is.

Scott:  
Oh. 

Robinson:  
He hates it. He only joined up because of me.

Scott:  
Same as Nicole.

Robinson:  
Yeah, but she loves the job and she's good at it.

Scott:  
Damn, I should never have told her those stories!

Robinson:  
Are you jealous because she made higher scores than you?

Scott:  
She did?

Robinson:  
Highest marks in the history of the business.

Scott:  
No!

Robinson:  
But you're not jealous?

Scott:  
Of course not!

Robinson:  
You're proud of her, then?

Scott:  
I don't know, I want to be, but...

Robinson:  
You're worried about her.

Scott:  
Yeah. She may be the best in the business, but she's still my kid.

Robinson:  
She's a lovely girl, Scotty.

Scott:  
Yeah, she is, isn't she?

Robinson:  
Must have gotten her looks from her mother.

Scott:  
Thanks a lot. 

Robinson:  
Don't mention it.

Scott:  
Don't you worry about Ben?

Robinson:  
Of course, as his father, I do.

Scott:  
Well, that proves I'm not completely crazy.

Robinson:  
But I'm his boss, too. Sometimes I have to 'not worry' sometimes.

Scott:  
Bastard.

Robinson:  
Oh, come on, Scotty! Don't act like that.

Scott:  
Don't you let anything happen to her.

Robinson:  
I'll do my best, partner.

Scott:  
'Cause I'd never forgive you, if something happened.

Robinson:  
I know.

Scott:  
I'd never forgive myself, either.


End file.
